


О чем говорили Корво и Дауд, сидя спина к спине в лодке посреди Бездны

by Sangrill



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, беспощадно, бессмысленно, но было весело
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: – ...это правда, что ты можешь прыгнуть только в точку, которую видишь?..





	О чем говорили Корво и Дауд, сидя спина к спине в лодке посреди Бездны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations that Corvo and Daud had while sitting with their backs to each other in a rowboat floating in the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658368) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



– Я его убью.  
– Точно.  
– Сперва его. Потом тебя. Дам тебе… три секунды форы.  
– Аж целых три, Аттано? Какая щедрость.  
– Может, две.

– Как думаешь, надолго он оставил нас тут вот так парить?  
…  
– Ну? Мысли есть?  
– Ты дольше ходишь с Меткой.  
– Я подумал… ты же любимчик.  
…  
– Как хочешь.

– Как ты их вербуешь?  
– Чего?  
– Твои люди. Как ты… спрашиваешь, не хочется ли им жуткой черной магии?  
– Подхожу обычно и такой: "Привет, не хочешь немного жуткой черной магии?"  
…  
– Я никого не заставляю, если ты об этом.  
– А когда отказываются?  
…  
– Я так и понял.

– ...это правда, что ты можешь прыгнуть только в точку, которую видишь?..  
– Заткнись.

– Из какой ты части Серконоса?  
– ...ты читал мой дневник?  
– Он лежал на виду.  
– Я… ты там не бывал, поверь.  
– Ты этого не знаешь.  
– Я из той части, где учат, что читать личные дневники нехорошо.  
– А что нехорошо убивать императриц, там не учат?  
– Скотина ты, Аттано.

– Так что, вы с императрицей…  
– Еще слово – заверну в подарочную бумагу и оставлю посреди площади Холджера, клянусь.

– Я видел… человека. Плакальщика. В квартире у моста Колдуина. Я…  
– Ближе к делу.  
– Я тут думал.  
…  
– Он бредил насчет рун.  
…  
– Насчет того… не уверен… насчет окропления кровью и, э…  
– Можешь не продолжать.  
– Так ты?..  
– Нет.  
…  
– Слушай, до меня сплетни дошли…  
– Просто подумал, раз уж ты знаешь про Чужого больше, чем я, может…  
…  
– Это же не норма, так?  
– Нет.  
– Он не ждет, что мы…  
– Нет.  
…  
– Сделай ты… это… с руной, я бы не стал судить…  
…  
– Просто заткнусь.  
– Вот да.

– Так как же ты вообще просочился мимо тех, кого я поставил у люка?  
– Да мне даже среди быков с Боттл-Стрит встречались парни понаблюдательнее.  
…  
– Я не собираюсь тебе подсказывать.

– Берроуз молил о пощаде, когда ты его убивал?  
– Немного.  
– Это хорошо.  
– ...что?  
– Да ничего.

– Сколько он тебе заплатил?  
– Что?  
– Берроуз. Сколько она…  
– ...не можешь сказать "стоила", да? Тогда она превратится в вещь, да? Так и нужно о них думать. Как о вещах.  
…  
– Недостаточно.

– Ты не спросил про Колдридж.  
– А ты серьезно этого ждал?  
– Я…  
– Это тюрьма. Не о чем тут спрашивать.  
…  
– Я не собираюсь прибавлять тебе причин меня ненавидеть.

– ...ну правда, ты серьезно не можешь прыгнуть в точку, которую не видишь? Потому что это же ужас какая дерьмовая мелкая пародия на…  
– ЗАТКНИСЬ.

– Это твое часовое сердце…  
– Подарочная бумага, центр площади Холджера, огромный бант на голове, видит Бездна.  
– ...ну ладно.

– После…  
– Чтоб ты провалился.  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Пошел домой, написал Берроузу гневное письмо насчет того, что тебя не должно было там быть, отпустил парней, уселся и стал пялиться на стену.  
…  
– А ты думал, я пошел и надрался или еще что? Отпраздновал?  
– Ты сделал невозможное. Заслужил.  
– Ну тогда. Да. Я пошел, надрался и похлопал себя по спине, а за тебя тем временем принялись с каленым железом. Хочется, чтобы так все и было, да?  
…  
– Не пытайся надо мной приосаниться.  
– Ты тоже.

– А нельзя было не выбрасывать все мое снаряжение в канализацию?  
– А нельзя не таскать в карманах десять пружинных мин?  
– Нельзя.  
– Но зачем?  
– Я не собираюсь тебе подсказывать!

– Как думаешь, Чужой хочет, чтобы мы… пришли к соглашению или вроде того?  
– Либо это, либо чтобы я выкинул тебя за борт.  
– Думаю, здесь нельзя умереть.  
– Проклятье.  
…  
– А тебя он тоже вечно так доводит, или?..  
– О да.

– Как думаешь, сколько времени прошло? Часов пять?  
– Шесть.  
– Пять.  
– В тюрьме отлично навостряешься измерять время. Шесть.  
…  
– Объявится наконец – все пружинные мины в него брошу. Особенно если засмеется.  
– Отлично. Дай только время укрыться.  
– ...ладно.  
– Придурок.  
– ...погоди-ка, ты это о Чужом или обо мне?

– На что ты потратил деньги от… нее?  
– Ни на что.  
…  
– Близ Куллеро продают виноградник. Подумывал вот…  
…  
– Это глупо.

– Не будь мы в Бездне, примерно сейчас должны были бы явиться мои люди и вытащить нас.  
– ...семь часов прошло.  
– Может, чуть попозже.

– Может…  
– Да?  
– Может, дам тебе пять секунд форы. Когда нас выпустят. Пять секунд.  
– А я, может, и в самом деле ими воспользуюсь.  
– ...ты собирался позволить мне?..  
– Да, ну, может, я прыгну прочь...  
…  
– ...в точку, которую не вижу.  
– ЗАТКНИСЬ.


End file.
